Never Enough
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Celeste and Rex say goodbye before he goes off to join the army.


**Okay, so on my latest WonderBat fanfic, someone requested that I do a story for Celeste and Rex. That really surprised me since I didn't think people actually liked them together, just tolerated it for my fragile heart. But hey, I'm actually really happy that at least someone like them together. So, this one's for you anonymous guest reviewer! Usually, I wouldn't do this, but I'm such a sucker for my OC stories.**

 **They actually wanted me to do an actual story for them, not a short story, but I honestly have so many stories to catch up on that I have neither the time or the energy to make a real story for them. Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

He had her pinned against the wall by her back, hands holding her shoulder in place to stop her from escaping. Of course, they both knew that if she really wanted to, she could throw him across the hall, but she simply let him have this. He was studying her face, passion - passion for _her_ \- flaming in his emerald green orbs. She couldn't see herself, but she figured that she must have been looking at him similarly.

"Celeste."

She smirked. "Yes, Reginald?"

Rex groaned. "Really?" he asked incredulously. "The full name?" He subconsciously began to caress her cheek with his thumb. "You know how much I can't stand it."

Celeste shrugged innocently. "Hey, you didn't call me 'Princess,'" she pointed out, leaning into the touch. "You hardly ever call me by my real name. I thought we were doing a thing."

His lips ghosted against her forehead. "You'll always be my princess," he assured her.

She snorted delicately. "Sap," she commented playfully, but raised a hand to trace his jawline. "And you will always be my brave soldier." She felt him soften his grip at her touch and she leaned up to press her lips to his.

Compared to their usual lustful, fiery kisses, this one was rather tame. It was short and sweet, but didn't lack the same passion that most of the other ones between them had. After about six seconds, they pulled away. Rex noticed the downcast look on her face and tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. "What's wrong, Angel?"

Celeste scoffed. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe the fact that I won't see you for at least six months."

He sighed. "Celeste..."

She tried to blink away the pain the felt in her heart. "I know, I know," she muttered. She was starting to think that her parents spoiled her a little too much, she wasn't used to not getting her way. "I'm just gonna miss you so much." Much to her dismay, tears began to well up in her eyes.

Rex looked absolutely horrified. "Hey, don't cry," he said hurriedly, wiping them away as they began to fall. "Please? Remember, it's not forever." He peppered her entire face with kisses; staring at her forehead and eventually working his way down to her eyelids, both her cheeks, and finally her mouth. It was a simple peck, but was delivered with so much care that her knees actually quivered.

Celeste giggled. "Rex..."

He pulled away, staring at her so tenderly that she began to fidget from the intensity of his gaze. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too..." She looked up to meet his eyes. "Rex."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Celeste took a deep breath. "Promise me you'll _stay alive_ ," she insisted. "I need you." Her hands settled onto her barely visible baby bump. " _We_ need you. Come home when you're done and that would be enough."

Rex once again brought his lips upon hers, this time initiating the heated make-out sessions that they were known for. He poured his soul into that very kiss and she returned it in kind. His hands traveled to her hips and she slung her arms around his shoulders. "I love you," he told her when they parted. He slid down so that he was at eye-level with her stomach before giving it a gentle peck. "And you too, kiddo."

She attempted to compose herself to no avail. It was just too lovely of a sight to remain stone-faced. She felt her heart melt as it often did when she was around him.

He looked up at her and quickly stood up. "Come on, I thought we agreed no tears?" he teased her, kissing her tears away.

"Pregnancy hormones."

Rex grinned. "Ah, makes sense."

Celeste chortled before wrapping her arms around his torso. "You never promised," she reminded him.

"I promise that I'm coming back," he swore, hands still on her hips. He fixed her with a stern look. "You promise that you'll let our moms and Olive help you when you need it. I don't want you putting stress on yourself or the baby."

She shrugged, smirking through her tears. "We'll see."

"Celeste."

Celeste sighed dramatically. "As much as it hurts my Amazons pride, I promise that I'll ask for help when I need it." She lightly jabbed a finger to his chest. "As long as you promise that you'll come home before the birth of our baby."

Rex looked at her as if she was crazy. "My son is on his way, I'm not missing that for the world."

She raised an amused eyebrow. "How are you so sure that it's a boy?"

"Father's intuition."

The corners of her mouth turned upwards at this. "Sorry to disappoint, but Amazons always have girls."

"Okay, first of all, Amazons don't have babies," Rex pointed out. "You're mother was the first in thousands of years. Second, Wayne's always have boys first." He looked her up and down. "You're just the anomaly."

Celeste snickered, but her expression dropped when her eyes glanced at the clock. "You'd better be going if you don't want to be late."

"Princess..."

She pecked his lips. "Remember what you promised." He embraced her once more before heading out the door.

As he drove away, Celeste recalled her mother's words of advice when she had revealed that her husband was joining the army. _Wait for him and pray to Athena that he makes it back. That's all you can do. It'll be enough to get you through this pregnancy._

No it won't, she decided. It would never be enough.

OoOoOo

 **Be honest fam, who caught the Hamilton references? God, I don't think that I'll ever stopped being obsessed with this goddamn musical! On a completely unrelated note, who's seen the trailer for the Shazam movie? I'M SO HYPED! My baby Asher Angel's gonna be leading, god I can't breathe! Hopefully, it'll have better ratings than Justice League.**

 **Anyway, please review and have an awesome day!**


End file.
